


Good Little Girl

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Michael, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re one of my faves!! I was wondering if you’d write a Michael x Reader, where Michael is using young!John as his vessel. Bondage, daddy!kink and just pure filthy smut. Thanks ;* AND Hi, I was wondering if you can write a Michael x Reader? Young!John as his vessel, daddy!kink, dom!Michael, reader making Michael angry on purpose, rough sex, Michael using the handle of his archangel blade for naughty things, possessive!Michael, orgasm denial, multiple orgasms, begging and basically filthy smut. AND This is gonna sound weird, but could I please ask for a fic where Michael has a fem!reader tied up and masturbates, coming all over her before he licks it off her? Ok, bye *runs and hides* AND Could you pleaaaaaase do another possesive!dom!michael fic? I would be totally in your debt. ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Girl

Warnings: SMUT, daddy!kink, bondage, spanking, dom!Michael/sub!Reader, oral, use of an angel blade for ‘naughty things,’ rough sex, possessive!Michael, orgasm denial, multiple orgasms, language

Fic:

“Please Daddy,” you moan as you tug at the restraints holding your hands above your head. Michael’s green eyes flick up to watch you as you squirm. He leaves another long lick up your pussy lips, teasing his tongue between your folds before flicking your clit. “Daddy, stop teasing,” you pout, more a demand than a request.

“I don’t think I like your tone Baby Girl,” Michael says, his hand coming down against your thigh, “Do you want to cum Baby Girl?”

“Yes Daddy, please,” you beg.

“Only good girls get to cum,” Michael continues, between kissing your pussy lips, “Are you a good girl Y/N?”

“I’m a good girl Daddy,” you say, “Promise.”

“I’m not sure I believe you Sweetheart,” Michael says. He buries his face between your legs and thrusts his tongue inside you, swirling it around against your walls.

“Daddy!” you moan, your hands fisting around the restraints that held your wrists to the headboard. It hadn’t been long since this all started, but he already had you right on the edge, your stomach knotted and your body on the verge of release. He sucks your clit between his lips and you buck your hips from the bed, begging him for more.

His hand comes down against your thigh again and he pulls away from you, leaving you wanting as your skin stings. “I think you’ve been a naughty little girl,” Michael says, sitting up on the bed.

“Daddy, please, I’m all achy,” you moan. You try to rub your thighs together for some relief, but Michael grabs your thighs and pushes them apart.

“I don’t think so Baby Girl,” Michael says, “You’ve been naughty and you need to be punished, is that understood?”

“I want you to fuck me Daddy,” you say, knowing it wasn’t the answer he was looking for.

“You’ve got a filthy mouth,” Michael accuses, spanking you again. The sting it leaves on your skin makes you moan. “I’ll fuck you Baby Girl, good and hard,” he promises, “But you’re going to get your punishment first.” He thrusts two fingers into you forcefully, your sensitive pussy fluttering around them. You buck your hips towards his hand, fucking yourself on his fingers. His fingers curl and scissor inside you, hitting your g-spot again and again.

“Make me cum Daddy,” you practically demand. Your body feels like it’s on fire and you feel like you could burst. After being denied once already, you craved release.

“Naughty little girls don’t get to cum,” Michael says, “Bad girls get worked up to the edge of cumming before they get denied.” He pulls his fingers from you and leaves you wanting once again. His hand comes down against you again as you begin to pout. You watch as he sucks his fingers between his lips and cleans them of your juices.

“I need you Daddy,” you whimper. Michael smirks but doesn’t answer. You huff in disappointment at his lack of a response.

He moves from the bed, your eyes glued on his hard cock. Michael moves to stand next to the bed beside you and you lick your lips before chewing on your bottom lip. “You want Daddy’s cock don’t you Baby Girl,” Michael asks. You refuse to answer, he already knew what your response would be and he was only going to toy with you. “I asked you a question,” Michael says, “I expect an answer.” He opens the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed and pulls out his angel blade, making you swallow hard. You still refuse him the satisfaction of an answer.

Michael moves back onto the bed, angel blade in hand as he kneels between your legs, his cock twitching and leaking precum. “I guess the answer is no then,” Michael says with a shrug, “If I can’t depend on my Baby Girl, I guess I’ll just have to take care of myself.” He drops the blade on the bed beside you and his hand wraps around his swollen cock.

You watch as he strokes himself up and down, up and down, up and down. His thumb swipes over the slit in the head of his cock and he moans. “I wish it were you Baby Girl,” he says, you knew what he was trying to do, “Your pretty little lips wrapped around my dick. You know I love it when you suck my cock Baby Girl, you’re so good at it.” You moan, and try to rub your thighs together to gain some friction, but Michael stops you, his grace holding your legs apart. “Your tight little pussy would feel so good around my cock,” Michael moans, his hand pumping faster and harder over his length.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I want your cock inside me, please,” you beg.

“There’s Daddy’s good little girl,” Michael praises, “Begging for her Daddy to fuck her.”

“Yes, Daddy, please,” you beg, “I need you inside me.” You squirm on the bed, licking your lips. Just the sight and sound of him jerking off above you like this was enough to make your stomach twist. Michael’s free hand reaches for your clit, rubbing slow circles around the bundle of nerves.

“It’s going to feel so good when I fuck you,” Michael groans, “That little pussy is so tight and wet for me isn’t it?”

“Yes Daddy,” you answer, moaning as he slides two fingers into your dripping pussy.

“Do you hear this?” Michael asks, letting you hear the wet slap of skin on skin as he fucks his hand. You nod and moan, your walls fluttering around his fingers as your stomach knots. “This is what it’s going to sound like when I fuck you,” he tells you.

“Please Daddy,” you moan. Michael slides a third finger into you and pumps them in and out forcefully.

“Who does this pussy belong to?” Michael asks, his pupils blown with lust.

“You Daddy,” you answer, bucking your hips towards his hand.

“Good girl,” Michael moans, “Fuck, Baby Girl, you make Daddy so fucking horny.” His cock twitches in his hand, his tip swollen and gleaming with precum. Michael’s hips buck forward, fucking his hand hard and fast. “Oh shit,” Michael groans, “Your pussy’s going to feel so good around my cock.” He presses his thumb against your clit and rubs circles against it as he thrusts his fingers in and out of you. Your body reacts easily to his touch, so ready for release.

“Oh Daddy!” you cry out as his fingers curl, coaxing you into climax. The knot in your stomach snaps and your walls clamp down around his fingers, your back arching from the bed.

“Damn Y/N,” Michael grunts, “So pretty when you cum.” He grunts again as his cock pulses, ribbon after ribbon of cum shooting out of him and landing hot and sticky against your skin. You moan as he paints you with his cum, strands of it landing across your abdomen and over your breasts. “Look at the mess you’ve caused,” Michael says, his eyes still dark with arousal, “So beautiful when you’re covered in my cum.”

Michael sucks his fingers between his lips and cleans the digits before leaning down over you. You gasp as his tongue presses flat against your skin, hot and wet, licking his cum from you. His eyes lock on yours as he cleans you, his tongue following the strings of cum he’s left on your body. “Mine,” he growls against your skin from time to time, letting you know just who you belonged to. A moan escapes your lip as he cups your breast in his hand and licks over your nipple, lapping up the last of the mess he’d made. He moves to hover above you and his lips latch onto yours, the taste of both you and him mingling on his tongue.

“I need you, please, Daddy, I need you,” you beg, tugging at your restraints again. Michael rolls to your side and props himself up on his elbow. Leaning over you, he reaches for his angel blade and holds it so that the handle is pointed towards you.

“I think you’ve been sufficiently punished, don’t you Baby Girl?” Michael asks.

“Yes Daddy,” you nod in agreement. Michael smirks, running the handle of the angel blade through your dripping folds. The chill of the metal makes you shiver as he presses the end of the handle to your clit.

“Tell me who you belong to,” Michael demands.

“You Daddy, you answer, “Only you. I’m your Baby Girl.”

“That’s right,” Michael says, “And this pussy belongs to me, understood?”

“Yes Daddy,” you answer, bucking your hips and pressing your clit harder against the end of the handle.

“Good girl,” Michael praises. He rewards you by pushing the handle into you, the feeling of the cold metal inside you sending a shiver down your spine. Michael leans down and sucks your nipple between his lips as he fucks you with his angel blade. You moan and writhe as the metal slides in and out of you hard and fast. Your body is already so sensitive that it isn’t hard to work you up to your second orgasm.

“Daddy,” you moan as he draws your nipple out between his teeth.

“Cum for me,” Michael demands, “I want you to cum.” He rocks his hips against you and his hard cock prods your thigh. “Cum for me and it’ll be my cock inside you next, fucking you senseless,” Michael tells you, “Is that what you want? Daddy’s big, thick cock fucking your tight little pussy?”

“Yes, Daddy, yes!” you cry out. Your walls come crashing down around the metal, your muscles tensing from the intensity. His eyes watch you as he works you through your orgasm, your back arching, your toes curling, your chest heaving. Michael pulls the angel blade from you and quickly uses it to cut the restraints holding you to the bed before tossing it to the side. You barely get the chance to flex your wrists before Michael has you on your hands and knees.

He lines himself up with your entrance and thrusts into you, quickly filling you to the hilt. “Fuck, that’s it Baby Girl, take Daddy’s cock,” Michael grunts, making you moan. His fingertips dig into the skin of your hips as he pulls back and snaps his hips forward again, filling you roughly. He sets a harsh pace, fucking you until the only words you can utter are ‘Oh Daddy.’ “That’s my girl,” Michael groans, “Take Daddy’s cock. Oh yes, you feel so good.” He fucks you like a man possessed, his cock slamming into you at an inhuman pace, hitting your g-spot with each thrust.

You drop down to your forearms, your arms going weak. Looking over your shoulder, you watch the angel as he fucks you. His head is tipped back, his eyes shut, his jaw clenched, his dark hair disheveled; damn he was perfect. With the new angle, you have better leverage to press back onto him, pushing him deep inside you.

“Such a good girl,” Michael groans, “You want Daddy’s cock so deep inside you don’t you?”

“Oh Daddy,” you moan louder. You can feel yourself nearing your third orgasm as his cock twitches and throbs inside you. Your walls grow tight around him and your hands fist in the pillows as you try to hold back, you knew better than to cum without his permission. You struggle to hold on as he fucks you harder and faster.

“Go ahead and cum,” Michael allows after a few more thrusts, “Cum right now. I need to feel you squeeze my cock.” You do as he commands, crying out as your walls clamping down around his cock. Your muscles tense and your hands fist in the sheets, the intensity of your climax making your body feel like jello. “That’s my good little girl,” Michael praises as he continues thrusting, drawing out your orgasm. You slump down onto the pillow, your arms too shaky to hold you up.

Michael pulls himself from you and flips you onto your back, settling himself between your legs before thrusting back into you. His forearms rest on either side of your head, caging you beneath him as he resumes his pace, fucking you into the bed. Your hands are on him in an instant, running through his messy hair and dragging down his back. “Oh Y/N,” Michael groans, “Love the way you take my cock.”

His hips snap against yours again and again, driving his cock deep inside you with each thrust, yet you still want to hold him closer. You wrap your legs around his waist and dig your heels into his ass, encouraging him to fuck you harder. Michael buries his face into the crook of your neck and his teeth graze your skin before he sucks hard, leaving a mark. “Mine,” he growls against your neck.

“Yours,” you moan back, agreeing with him, “All yours.” His thrusts become erratic, making your stomach coil yet again.

“Cum with me,” Michael encourages, “I want us to cum together.” You nod and dig your fingertips into his shoulders, holding on as his hips stutter. Your heels dig into his ass cheeks, pulling him tight against you as he coaxes you to closer to your fourth orgasm. “You want it don’t you?” Michael grunts, “Want Daddy’s cum inside you?”

“Yes, Daddy, please,” you moan pleadingly, “Cum inside me.” Your chest heaves as his thrusts send you higher and higher. Your walls tighten around him again and your muscles tense as you hold onto him, pulling him closer.

Your pleas spark Michael’s orgasm. “Fuck, Y/N!” Michael shouts as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. The feeling of his cum coating your walls sparks your orgasm.

“Oh Daddy!” you cry out as your orgasm tears through you. Your walls clamp down around his pulsing cock as your back arches. Michael presses his lips to yours forcefully, his tongue invading your mouth as you both help each other through your highs. His thrusts slow and finally come to a stop, his cum leaking out of you and dripping down to the bed.

When your muscles go lax, you collapse against the bed. Your legs fall from his waist and your arms fall back against the pillows. After the fucking you’d just received, you were completely exhausted. Michael kisses your neck and shoulder lovingly as he pulls himself from you gently. He moves to your side and cups your cheek, turning your face towards his as he pushes your hair back behind your ear.

“You’re perfect,” he whispers, placing a kiss to your forehead. He wraps you up in his arms and pulls you against his chest.

“You’re perfect too,” you mumble sleepily as you snuggle up against his chest, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck, “I love you Daddy.” Michael laughs quietly before leaning down to kiss the top of your head.

“I love you too Baby Girl,” Michael says as he pulls the sheets up over the two of you, “Get some rest, I’m not done with you yet.” You can’t help but smile at his promise.


End file.
